


Temptation

by GhostCrumpet



Series: Shorts [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 03:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10208192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostCrumpet/pseuds/GhostCrumpet
Summary: Bucky doesn't want Darcy to go on her trip.(Porn blog gif prompt)





	

“You want it?” Bucky murmured, sliding his hand up and down the length of his cock. Darcy bit her lip, sitting on the edge of the bed and then growled, pulling up her stockings.  
  
“I have a plane to catch,” she snapped.  
  
“Mmmmm,” was his only response as he stretched out, one arm behind his neck as he rolled his hips up. She fumbled at the catch on her skirt, trying to get it zipped up but her fingers slipped when he licked his lower lip. “C’mon, Doll,” he said, patting one of his thighs. “C’mon and sit right here.”  
  
“Ugh, fine, but when I get fired…” she trailed off in a shriek as he yanked her down on top of him.


End file.
